Erich (Großkomtur)
Erich (born 25th of Septembre 1940 as Erich Falkenfelder) is the Order's Großkomtur and therefore highest official since 1st of July 2003 and will resign from his position with his death or until he wishes to resign. Biography Early Life The later Großkomtur was born as Erich Falkenfelder in Schneetal, in the Northern Goldmark, as the son of Friedrich Falkenfelder, a forester, and Maria Falkenfelder, born Kleinwachse, daughter to the mayor of the village. He lived a quaint and good live. Since his early youth, Erich was a practicing Lanzenstecher, competing in the Youth Championships of the Goldmark and reaching the Top Ten in 1955, 1957, 1958 and 1960. Entry into Politics His political career began early in the Lanzenbaum-Gymnasium in Schneetal, where he was school representative from 1954 until his Abitur in 1959. During his school time, he met his later wife Rufa Mittelsmeier, who was his deputy from 1956 to 1958. After his Abitur he made his compulsory military service with the Infanterieregiment 159 in Schmiedstadt, although this was cut short due to the disbandment of the regiment in 1961. He began to study Engineering at the University of Stuhlweißenburg in the same year, made his degrees and began to work at the Goldmark Verbundwerke, cooking tea. He married Mittelsmeier in 1965, the same year he made his entry into regional politics, candidating and winning his seat in the Stadtrat. He was reelected in 1969, 1973 and 1977. He also candidated for mayor of Stuhlweißenburg in 1973. His son Friedrich was born in 1975. Death of his wife and beyond On 5th of May 1979 his wife had a grave car accident with Friedrich on board. Both died, Friedrich at the place of the accident, Rufa in Stuhlweißenburg's general hospital. Hit by the events, Erich retreated in a shell, not wanting to come out and neglecting his duties. He was ejected from the Stadtrat in 1980, as well as he nearly lost his job. It took three more years for Erich to return to politics, this time candidating for the Kreisrat in 1983 and winning the vote by a landslide. He began to make a name for himself in Marienburg, both as a politician as well as a Lanzenstecher, winning the Barbarossa Championship in 1989. In 1992, he was chosen to serve as Minister of Science and Education under Großkomtur Wilhelm. He held this position until Wilhelm's death in 2003. Großkomtur Erich was elected as Großkomtur by a landslide in the same year. In 2008, he was responsible for the reception of Kyrenaian Ambassadors after the Contact Conflict and the beginning relations with them. Due to this, the space exploration began to flourish, reworking the Luftverteidigungskommando to the Luft- und Weltraumverteidigungskommando, predecessor of today's Weltraumverteidigungskommando. His time is marked by the Order reaching out to space, colonizing far off worlds and opening itself to the Multiverse in 2013. In the same year, the Order began to establish stable and friendly relations with many powers, including Kyrenaia. Character Erich is said to have the aura of a grandfather - kind, caring and always with a smile. However, he can do matters in a different way, as an engineer as well as a politician. Sometimes, he remembers his wife and son, which leads to him retreating for the day. "There are wounds, which never heal, and pain, which never ends." as he once said to the Sultana in a personal Relations Governmental Style He often takes initiative in political matters at hand and pursues them, until they are solved in a way, which is the best compromise between all opinions and best for the country. He prefers environmental positions and promotes arts, science and education. All in all, he is a peaceful Großkomtur, but not afraid to use military means to reach the best for the Order. Employees He cares about his employees deeply, listening to them and sometimes consulting some of them for their opinions. Since his employees are basically all employees of the Order's government and public services, he has many opinions to choose from. Sultana Razia of Kyrenaia Since the first contact he has a deep and friendly relationship with the Kyrenaian Sultana, visiting her on Wadd on a regular basis and discussing matters both of serious and of not-so-serious nature with her. He was made the godfather of both Prince Ozan (grandson) as well as Princess Sarah (great-grandchild) in 2010, which is one of the highest personal honours the Sultana can give. Appearance Erich is an old man, formerly blonde, now with white hair. His piercing blue eyes are framed by a sharply cut face. All in all, he is 1.76 metres high, not fat, but not muscular either. Category:Character